COME BACK!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY UP! YEAH! How would you feel if the only person you've ever loved finally loved you back,But just used you just to have sex with you.Well welcome to the life Sasuke Uchiha! WARNING! OCC SASUKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Rain and Dirty Thoughts!

**Come Back!**

Chapter 0ne:

Rain and Dirty Thoughts!

It was a very rainy day in the village hidden in the leaves, A.K.A Konoha,

A raven haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha was walking right in it. With his head down, clothes drenched, and his hair is plastered to his face. To keep his hair from reaching his eyes, he whipped his head back, having all the freezing cold water hit his back, his eyes shot open from the coldness. He did this continuously until he gave up with his hair and continued walking in the poring rain.

"I'd suggest that you push it back with your hands rather than flipping it with your head. You could also use an umbrella so that you don't get ten times worse than you already are. It's just common sense." Said a mysterious voice from behind the rain drenched boy

'please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him, Oh please, Oh please, Oh please, Oh please! Sasuke Pleaded in his mind

He turned around slowly to find….

"DAMN IT!!"

That's right Sasuke Uchiha's crush, Sakura, Naruto's and his Sensei, Kakashi

SASUKE'S POV

Will, I bet your guessing "Why is the so-called great Sasuke Uchiha in love? But with his own Sensei no less?!"

Well let me answer your question with two of my own:

1. Why the HELL do you care how I fall in love with!

2. Well just take a GOOD LOOK!!

That sliver side-ways hair, how he's so mysterious by covering up his face (Not counting his left eye, of course)

That SEXY VOICE! Just makes me wanna…. AGHHHH!

My favorite thing about him is his slim, sexy ass BODY!!!

Oh shit I think I'm drooling pull yourself together Sasuke

Dirty Thoughts

DAMN IT!!!! I FUCKIN' HATE HAVING A CRUSH ON THAT HOT….SEXY….SHIT!!!!!

Okay now you know why I've fallen in love with my Kakashi-Sensei.

Now get the HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!! GO ON GET!!!!

END OF SASUKE'S POV

Well what do ya think?

this my first story on fanfiction!

the inner sasuke parts are kinda like sakura's inner

incase you didn't figure it out

if any of you know how to put up another chapter PLEASE TELL ME!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. I LOVE YOU KAKASHI!

**Come Back!**

Chapter 2:

"I Love You, Kakashi!"

"H-h-hi Kakashi-Sensei" Sasuke stuttered

"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Answered Kakashi tilting his head slightly to the right closing one of his eyes

"Well I was just thin---EEP!" Sasuke squealed as Kakashi put his arm around Sasuke and pulled him close enough that they could literally see the contents of each other's eyes, Every last detail.

"W-what are you doing?!" asked a BEAT red Sasuke

"I just don't want my favorite student to get sick, now do I?"

"F-favorite Student?!" Sasuke's Face lit up like a Christmas tree

"Yep…You're my favorite student!"

"What about Naruto and Sakura?"

"Let's see now…Naruto's too peppy and Sakura's too ambitious and waaaaaaaay to love sick!"

"Kakashi-Sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're really cool and strong and all and I respect you for that, but don't think I don't appreciate all that you've done for me but…… I t-think I-I've f-fallen' in….

Deep Breath

**Inner Sasuke: **'Come on, Sasuke you can do it just say these three simple little words 'I Love YOU!' I did **_NOT!_** Wait all this time just to have you screw up! Say it or I'll force you to go out with Sakura on a date!'

Sasuke (in his mind):

You Wouldn't DARE!!

**Inner Sasuke:**

Oh I do dare I am your inner and you brain. I can force you to do **ANYTHING! **I want!! I might **EVEN **let you give her a nice big **KISS!!**

**Sasuke: **NOO!

**Inner Sasuke:** I'll only do it if you don't say those three simple words tonight right here and now!

**Sasuke:** DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!

**Inner Sasuke: **Love you too!

OUTSIDE OF SASUKE'S MIND "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Wha? ...Oh yeah I'm fine." He said as he took two steps back from Kakashi as his eyes hit the ground

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"What? Oh I just wanted to tell you that I..I...I..

**Inner Sasuke: **Hey Sasuke! Just remember… Date with Sakura!

Gulp

"I LOVE YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted! As he through his hands to his mouth blushed furiously and nervously.

"Well aren't you going to say_ something_? ANYTHING!!"

Sasuke wanted to know why… WHY! Hadn't Kakashi said anything he just looked at him like he was completely and utterly insane!

"Well…" he whispered as tears started to get ready to fall but never did. Just as soon, the exact moment, Kakashi saw a tear forming in the little ninja's eyes...

"MMMM!!mmm…." Kakashi took Sasuke's lips with his. Sasuke closed his eyes so that he could enjoy his first kiss.

As the two broke apart Sasuke asked:

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I didn't need to."

"What?"  
"They do say a kiss is worth a thousand words! You might have said you love me but I just needed to make sure. And I was right. And it's come to my attention that I have fallen in love with you also. So I guess that makes us a couple now, huh?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly got wider and so did his mouth which turned into a gigantic smile that no one could pull off, except for Kakashi that is. Sasuke leaped on to Kakashi, his arms latched around is neck.

"Thank you**_ so_** much, Kakashi-sensei!!"  
"Before we are become an official couple, there shall be only one rule." Kakashi took both of Sasuke's arms and took him off his shoulder so that he could look him straight in the face.

"W-what is it?

"It's nothing major just call me 'Kakashi' no more of this 'Sensei' business it makes me feel like a 50 year old man!"

Sasuke Giggles

"**YOU GOT IT!!" **

Sasuke was so happy that he finally got the man he had loved for so long, was now in his arms!

'I never want this day to end, **NEVER!'**

**Inner Sasuke**: 'See aren't you glad that you said those three simple little words, Sasuke?!'

**Sasuke: **You**bet** I am!!! Thanks a lot!

**Inner Sasuke: **'No problem, Kid!'

**Thinking**

'Enjoy it why'll you can. Because I can see the future and in a few years it won't be pretty! No sir e, it won't be pretty at all.

**Later That Night**

**Inner Sasuke: **'Hey, Kid!'

**Sasuke: **'Yeah?'

**Inner** **Sasuke: **'Here's a word of advice I want you to keep for now and for years to come.

**Sasuke**: 'Sure, what is it?

**Inner Sasuke: 'Keep your friends closer than your loved ones.' **Because once your loved ones turn on you and you have already rejected you friends you'll be alone for the rest of your life. I won't be here for long once you hit a certain age you'll be making your own decision and you won't need me anymore. So promise me you will do as I had told you!?'

Sasuke: 'Okay, I don't know why Kakashi would do that to me but okay. I promise'

**Inner Sasuke: **

**Thinking **

'I just hope you keep that promise, kid I really do!'

5


	3. The Mysterious Blonde

**COME BACK!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Mysterious Blonde**

**Sasuke's POV**

**MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi:**

Just a little reminder to you readers:

Kakashi, Sasuke and the Mysterious Blonde are my favorite's of of Naruto!

and I also don't own Naruto!

Plus, Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you continue to read this story and my future ones as well!

Plus a BIG thanks to my beta-reader:

Mr.WindTunnel

His story is MAD! funny!!

so PLEASE READ IT!!

**----------------**

It's been three years since that rainy day, when I confessed my love for my sensei,Kakashi.

But he told me that he feels old when I call him that, So **YOU **can call him 'Kakashi' and **I'LL** call him 'Kashi-Bear' or 'Kashi' for short.

So, if I **EVER **hear you call him **MY **Pennames I will literally come right up to you and rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it down your throat and watch you run around gasping for air like a chicken with it's head cut off!!

and when I'm done watching you act like the baka that you are, I'll give you a taste of my Fireball Justu!!!!

and that's only if you call him by my pennames!

If you **EVER!** Try and come on to him the punishment will be **much, MUCH!! WORSE!!!**

**Sweetly**

So please reframe from my Kashi Bear.

Everyone found about us being together, Even The Hokage.

He just made us promise a couple of things.

**FLASH BACK**

**3 Years Ago**

**In The Hokage's Office**

"Okay, Kakashi we all know about you and Sasuke-Kun relationship for quite some time now and I think I speak for all of Konoha when I say that were all fine with that."

"Thank You, Lord Hokage" Kakashi said with a bow.

"Just becaue that were all fine with it doesn't mean that their won't be any ground rules for the both of you to follow."

"#1: no touching below the waste"

"Done" Said Kakashi.

'#2:Nothing goes in either of your mouths except food"

"Cool" Kakashi answered again.

"And #3: **NO SEX **until Sasuke-Kun is 18 years old and when he's 18 not a day, minute, second earlier!! **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!?"**

"Perfectly." Said Kakashi as he looked at me and held my hand.

"Yes, Lord Hokage" I answered as well.

"There is one more rule."

"Shoot" Said Kakashi

"When Sasuke-kun turns 18 you must also wait untill he is ready! And No pressure shall be put on him!

If you** EVER DISOBEY ANY OF THESE RULES I SHALL BANISHED THE BOTH OF YOU FROM THIS VILLAGE!!!!**

And if you **EVER! COME BACK I WILL HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU EXACUTED!!!"**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Kakashi wasn't happy with that at all for some reason.

He started to read that perverted book even more than he use to.

Well today is my 16th birthday and 'Kashi said that he wanted to give me something and to meet him at the Mitsuki Restaurant

I wonder what it is?

I guess I'll have to find out!

I got to go and get ready.

See ya!

**END OF SASUKE'S POV **

**"**DAMN THAT FUCKIN' HOKAGE!!!! NOW I HAVE TO STAY WITH THAT DAMN BRAT EVEN LONGER!!! I know it's been 3 years already but STILL!! DAMN IT!!!!"

Kicks a can

"Baby-baby-calm down it's okay, it's okay! as soon as you get what you've planed for then you can finally leave that good-for-nothing-punk-ass-brat once and for all!" Said the Mysterious Blonde.

"You know what?" Asked Kakashi.

"What?"

"'I'm so glad that I'm in love with you and not that baka, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he hugged the person very close to him.

"I love you!"

"You too, Kashi Baby" Said the mysterious person as the two lovers kissed each other very deeply.

As they kissed their tongues battled, hips collided and hands touched each other's butts.

Kakashi pulled away slowly as the looked into his lovers eyes seductively.

"Sorry to cut it so short but I have to beet the brat at the Mitsuki Restaurant in half-in-hour."

"Fine, just promise that you won't get caught up with Sasuke, okay?"

"You have my word, Ino"

"Good! I don't want to lose my Kashi-Bear to some wanna-be-ninja"

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips as they both said good-bye to each other before Kakashi ran off his and Sasukes' house to get ready.

"Mm-mm-mm, I can't believe that, that nice ass is going to be wasted on that worthless ninja in a few years.

Boy is he in for a surprise when that day comes"

Ino chuckled to herself as she said:

"Two more years, Sasuke. Just two more years!"

Ino turned around and started to walk back to her apartment while swinging her keys on her finger.

END CHAPTER

MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi:

Well what did you think?

TELL ME, TELL ME!

Well like I said I LOVE Sasuke, Kakashi and Ino!

So don't think that I don't like 'em!

Well read and review!

----------

-Baka means' Idiot'

-I made the name of the Restaurant up

--------

Chapter 4:

"Sasuke Hatake?"


	4. Sasuke Hatake'

**COME BACK!**

**Chapter 4:**

**'Sasuke Hatake?'**

MyStrawberry kitten Loves Yaoi:

YES! CHAPTER 4! I don't know how long this story is gonna be I didn't finish writing it in my notebook yet! So, anyway...

ENJOY!!

------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'

-----------

And This Is a KakashixSasuke Fic

In case people got confused

Sorry

PLEASE ENJOY!!!

_---------_

Plus _LOTS_ of Sasuke OOC!

-----------

**Sauce's POV**

Okay, it been two years and tomorrow I'm _FINNALY _going to be an 18 year old!

**Serious**

But that's beside the point

YEAH RIGHT!

Laughing

Stopped Laughing

Wipes tear for his eyes

No, seriously take a _Look_

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

"YES, YES, YES!!" Yelled Sasuke as he walked down the road of Kohana.

"HEY, SAKURA, SAKURA!!" He yelled running up to her waving his right hand in the air as the long pink haired girl turned around form the mini fruit cart.

"Mmm-oh! -HEY SASUKE!" She said as she turned around and gave each other a big hug.

"Why are you so happy, Sasuke?" asked the pink-headed girl

"Wellllll... I don't want to brag but... BAM!!" He said showing Sakura the shining rock that was on his middle finger.

"Oh my GOD! SASUKE!!! WHEN?"

"Two years ago." He said smiling like someone that had inhaled _WAY_ too much laughing gas.

"How come your just tell us now?" Asked a confused Sakura

"Kashi-Bear told me to keep it on the _'DL'_ until I turned 18." He answered

"_'DL'_ what does that mean? And when did you start talking like that?"

"First: _'DL'_ means Down Low and secondly what's wrong with the way I talk?

"N-nothing... I just meant that-NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled as she to try and cover up what she was really going to say.

Naruto turned away from thanking the old man from the fruit cart.

"Hm.. What is it Saki?

" He said as he walked up behind Sakura and put his arms around her waist.

"L-look what Kakashi-Sensei gave Sasuke-kun!"

"Damn!! That shit is mad fuckin' **BIG!!"**

"Idiot watch your mouth around Mini Sakura!" She said as she scowled Naruto and slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Mini Sakura? I thought that we were going to name it Naruto Jr.?!" Naruto said as questioned his lover.

"Pl-eze! Like we need another Naruto running around."

"Oh that hurts, Saki." Naruto said as he gave his pink-headed love a kiss on the cheek.

"Mini Sakura? Naruto Jr.? What are you guy talking about?" Asked a very confused Sasuke. Naruto reached out his left hand and pats the middle of Sakura's stomach, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Your freakin' **PREGNENT!!**" Shouted a surprised Sasuke.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!"Naruto hushed him.

"Oh sorry. Your _pregnant_?" Sasuke said again but quieter.

"Yeah, But you have to keep quite about this. Understand?" Sakura explained.

"Yes, but how come I have to keep quite about it? I would be happy and jumping for joy if I got pregnant by the man I love." Sasuke asked.

"I am happy it's just that--" Sakura was cut off as Naruto interrupted her.

"You have to keep quiet about this because. Just think about it, me a troublemaker, a nuisance and also I'm The Nine Tailed Fox on top of that! And I practically destroyed this whole entire village 18 years ago! And what do you think they'll do to my kid when it's born? HUH! THEY WOULDN'T THINK OF HIM AS ANY OTHER KID! NO!! ALL THEY'LL THINK AND KNOW HIS IS AS THE FOX DEMON'S OFFSPRING!! THEY'LL TORMENT, RIDDACULE AND HUMILIATE HIM!! AND IT'LL BE ALLL MY FAULT!!!" Naruto yell to the heavens as he put his head down trying not to let a single tear fall from his royal blue eyes.

"That may be true but when that time comes I'll-We'll be there to help you through it all." Sakura said.

"'We'll'?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, Me, Sasuke, and the baby. We'll be here for you, now and forever! And that's a promise, Right Sasuke?"

"That's right, Naruto. I'll be here for you guys forever!" Sasuke said as he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"So please don't think about that until that day comes, Okay" Sakura pleaded as she lifted her lover's head by putting her index and middle finger together to gently lift his head so that their eyes met.

"I love you, Naruto!" "**_We_** love you!"

"I love you too, Sakura." Naruto said as the two lovers brought their faces closer until the consumed each other lips.

"Oookaaay, before you two start going at it like two very horny little bunnies... here." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto and Sakura an orange piece of paper with black letters on it, probably typed on a computer,

"What's This?" Asked a beat red Naruto.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow at 2:30. I hope you guys can make it!"

"Of course we can, Sasuke." Said an equally red Sakura.

"Oh! By the way do you mind me asking how many months you are, Sakura?"

"Not at all. I'm 4 months." She said as she put up four fingers exaggerating how many months she was.

"Well congrats you guys! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks, man!"

"Oh! One more thing can I talk to you for a second, Naruto?"

"Sure." He said as he started to walked away with the blue haired teen

"I'll be back in a little, Saki."

"That's okay I'm going home anyway my feet are killing me!" She said as she makes a hand sign and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Okay, tell me what's up." Naruto asked as they stared to walk down the little dirt road.

"It's Kakashi. Something's been going on with him lately."

"Like What?"  
"Once a week he disappears at night and doesn't come back for about a week!" Sasuke was on the verge of tears until Naruto brought him back to Earth.

"Uh. S-Sasuke? "Naruto stuttered

"What?" As he stopped a good ten inches in front of Naruto.

"Hush..."

"Just say it already!" Sasuke demanded.

"LastnightIsawKakashiandInoallup-oneachother!" Naruto yelled as he throws his ands to his mouth to stop anything else from spilling out.

"What?" This time Sasuke didn't care if the tears streamed done his face he just wanted to find out what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto sighed.

"Last night... I saw Kakashi...and Ino...kissing and. and." Naruto was unable to finish what he was trying to say when he saw tears pouring endlessly out of his blue haired friend's eyes like the darkness he saw burning within Sasuke's soul, He could also see all types of emotions appear on the teen's face; anger, sadness, confusion and most of all rage.

"And what." Sasuke managed to say through his tears.

Naruto put his head down and continued.

"And I also saw Kakashi give Ino a ring and ask her to marry him, and she said 'Yes'. Man, I'm really sorry Sas-"Naruto was cut off by Sasuke as he wiped the tears from his eyes and lifted his head up so that he was looking into his eyes.

"You're lying!"

"What?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head up also.

"You heard me I said that 'YOUR LYING!!! I love Kakashi and he loves me back!! You're just trying to break us up!!!" Sasuke was in rage, how could the person that he befriended lie about something like that!

But the one thing that he didn't understand was that if he knew that Naruto was lying to him then why was he crying the way he was just a second ago?

"Why the _HELL_ would I want to break the two of you up?" Naruto had no more sympathy for Sasuke _anymore! _

"I don't know how your twisted little mind works!!"

"Sasuke I'm just trying to tell you the th-"Naruto was cut off once again by Sasuke

"Go away!" Sasuke said very low but forceful.

"What?"

"I said 'Go Away' just leave me alone. I guess you're not the friend I thought you were." Sasuke said as he turned around.

Those words hurt Naruto very badly; as if a knife was being jabbed into his heart multiply times.

"But Sasuke." Naruto said thinking that he could try and get Him to rethink what he had just said, but Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone and decide to keep his mouth shut. Even if he did argue with Sasuke he would just walk away and ignore him even more then he use to. There was no point in trying to argue with him.

"I said 'GO AWAY', NOW!!!!" Sasuke shouted as ten times more tears were pouring out of him.

"Fine I'll go, But in exchange I just want you to think about that so-called man that your about to marry." and just like that Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was crying because of what Naruto said, losing his only friend besides Sakura or that the fact that Naruto was right.

Why else would Kakashi be disappearing in the middle of the night?

Sasuke's knees buckled and he hit the ground and landed on his knees as it started to rain as if it was crying not at him but with him.

He bent over the ground with his hands in fists supporting him.

He slammed his left fist in to the ground causing it start-spilling blood.

"No, no, NO!! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he shouted into the heavens as if some one would come down wave a magic wand and make everything perfect.

Sasuke lifted his soaking wet body off of the ground and decide on something, something drastic!

"That's it. Tonight's the night! The night that I'm going to do it! I can't wait another damn day! If he goes along with it then he loves me an Naruto was lying, if he doesn't then Naruto was right and he doesn't love me and he never did." Sasuke shook his head at the thought of his Kashi-Bear not loving him.

"Lets just hope that he does love me." The desperate blue haired boy ran off like a mad man to him and his 'lovers' house,

To do the unthinkable.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

MyStrawberry kitten Loves Yaoi:

WOW!

That was _really_ long!

Well tell me what you think!!

----------

-Saki is Short For Sakura

-------

Next Chapter Title:

Chapter 5:

'Sudden Death!


	5. Sudden Death!

**COME BACK!**

**Chapter 5: **

**'Sudden Death!**

MyStrawberry kitten Loves Yaoi:

Well here it is Chapter 5!

ENJOY!!!

------

**Disclaime**r don't own 'Naruto'

I wish I did Thought

Anyway...

ON WITH THE STORY!!

--------------

"Man, I don't know why I keep on doing that. Since my chalkra is mad low from giving Sakura a good time the couple of nights" Said Naruto as he appeared on a building a few feet from were him and his now ex-best friend were talking just a few minutes ago.

"Might as well start walking. Sakura hates it when I get home past 10:00.

Even through It takes me about 2 hours to get there by walking. She's starting to act just like a mom." 'Perfect.' Naruto said happily as he jumped down from the top of the two story building to the ground getting ready to get home to his pregnant lover.

"Man, sometimes I wish that I didn't have to live so far off in the village!" Naruto complained as the sky started to get pitch black and as the rain came down even harder then it was before.

"Geez! I hate it when it gets dark like this! It gives me the creeps!" Naruto said as two red eyes gleamed in the darkness behind him. But those gleaming eyes didn't just belong to anyone; it belonged to no one other than... Mitsugi Miogi(1) A.K.A 'The Chopper'!!(2)

Mitsugi sunk up behind our blonde hero very so quietly and slowly.

Sniff Sniff

'I-is that blood I smell' Naruto thought in his head as he whipped his head around getting ready to go into his fighting stance but before he could, it was too late.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**

---------------Meanwhile At The Hatake-Uchiha Household-----------------

**SLAM**

Went the front door to the Hatake-Uchiha household as a rain drenched Sasuke walked through the front door to his lover's room.

'What now!! You think living with him is bad enough! Now I have to deal with his attitude, too!!' Thought the silver headed jounin as he put down his perverted porno book 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' on the side of the bed next to him.

'Now I guess it's time to sound concerned!' Kakashi said flatly in his mind

"What's the matt-" Kakashi was unable to finish his fake concern when Sasuke took over his lips with his own.

The kiss wasn't like the other kisses that the two had shared before.

No, This one was much different. This kiss wasn't just 'I love you!' it held much more!

It held sadness, hatetred and love.

Sasuke lifted his lips off of Kakashi so that he could catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi could feel everything that Sasuke had put into the kiss that they had just shared.

But this time the Kakashi asked Sasuke a question with _REAL!_ Concern!

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied as he reached to take off jounin's green jacket.

Kakashi grabbed the boys' writs.

"You know what the Hokage said, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!" Sasuke answered angrily

"Then you have to wait."

"No!" Sasuke whispered lowly, putting his head down, but just enough so that Kakashi to hear him.

"Sasuke, just wait until tomarr-" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke

"NO!!!!!" "I NEED TO DO THIS... I have to!!!" Sasuke said as he trailed off.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi trailed off as well

"I love you!!! And I'll always will no matter what happens! I swear on that."

"Very well... but you know what'll happen if the Hokage finds out.. Don't you?"

"Yes, I'm. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

After what was said Kakashi took Sasuke by the hand and lead him to the queen sized bed that they shared; with Kakashi on top and clothes hitting the floor, kisses and moans filled the air of the lover's home.

--------------------------On the Streets Of Kohana--------------------

There in the pitch black night on the cold dirt ground was Naruto covered in blood dragging himself along the dirty ground by his hands.

"HISSSSSSS!!" Naruto hissed as dirt entered his wound.

But this was no ordinary wound; half of his left leg was cut off, by the looks a blucher knife, up to the groin area.

As he dragged his body on the ground looking for help the blood poured out of his leg, but poured out faster than normal because the rain was sucking it out causing Naruto to become very weak.

"Wha-what did I do to disserve this!" Naruto asked as if some one would answer his desperate question.

Tears started to poured down his face as he realized where he was.

"Thank God!! There's Sasuke's house!!" Naruto said as he stopped in front of the door.

Naruto banged furiously on the witch wasn't very hard considering the amount of blood that he had just lost but it was just enough for Sasuke to hear.

"SASUKE, SASUKE!!!!!" He screamed

"SASUKE, sasuke..." his voice started to trail off as he began to feel dizzy. And the next thing he knew he saw nothing!

Not the dirt ground, not the blood pouring out of his, what was left, leg, not even the big wooden door that was right in his face?

No, all he saw was nothing but pure darkness, even darker the nighttime sky.

And was Sasuke there to help him?

NO!

Besides adding to his friend's side he was laying beside his newfound lover, fast asleep; no longer a virgin!

But boy isn't he in for a few surprises the next day!

END OF CHAPTER 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

MyStrawberry kitten Loves Yaoi:

WOW!

That took my awhile to type!

-----------------------

(1)-I made that name!

It's pretty cool!

(2)-Not related to 'Barry the Chopper' from Full Metal Alchemist

-----------------------

Next Chapter:

Chapter 6:

"He's Alive!!"

----------------------

Read and Review!

And tell me what you think!

NO FLAMING, PLEASE!

----------------------


	6. He's Alive!

**COME BACK!**

**Chapter 6:**

**"He's Alive!"**

MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi:

Hey everyone!

Thanks for staying with me for so long!

Especially 'Phantom Kitten'!

THANKS! -)

--------------

I haven't finished chapter 7 in my notebook yet so it's gonna take me a while to post it on FanFiction.

Just to give you a heads up

--------------------

Okay, now on with the story!

--------------

Disclaimer:

I do **NOT** own 'Naruto'

If I did there would be lots of Yaoi couples!

Since there isn't any that proves that it's not mine!

--------------------

I have two other stories new stories called:

'The Origin of Gluttony'

And

"For You I Will!"

Please read them and review!!

It would make me very happy!

----------------------------------

Warnings:

Lots of OCC and Yaoi!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

--------------------------

COME BACK!

Chapter 6:

'He's Alive!'

------------

NARUTO'S POV

"Hmmmmm..." I moaned as I woke up from what felt like, to me, a long sleep.

I turned my head to my right and slowly opened my eyes to find myself wrapped inside of a bed with white sheets and an object sitting next to me, head down

. Twiddling its thumbs.

The object must of heard me because it jumped up from where it was sitting and began to screaming in my direction

"OH THANK GOD!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" It took me awhile to figure out who exactly who this was.

My vision began to get clearer by the second and I was finally able to put the pieces together and find out who the object was.

"Sa...ku...ra...?" My voice was very raspy for some reason

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're in the hospitable," She answered

"How long have I been here?"

"For about a month now."

"Why?" I have no idea why I was asking Sakura so many questions.

SAKURA'S POV

It was around 11:00 O'clock, and I was getting worried.

So I transported myself over to where I last saw you.

When I was finally able to see once the smoke had cleared, I saw a man, around 30, running the opposite direction I was going with a butcher's knife in his hand and blood dripping from it.

That got me even more worried.

While I was looking for you I stepped in something that felt like a puddle of water but I soon found out that it wasn't.

I looked down to see what I had stepped in. I bent down to dip my finger in it so that I could find out what it was.

It was fresh human blood.

I became frantic.

I started to run.

Once I started to run I then tripped over what looked like a piece of the jeans that you were wearing earlier that day with the leg attached.

Foot and all.

I got up and began running even faster until I found you at the foot of someone's door.

With your head face first in a pool of your own blood.

I was going to poof the both of us to the hospitable but I forgot that having a baby caused the carrier to practically lose all of there chakra.

So I decide to run to the hospitable with you in my arms.

I ripped off a piece of my sleeve that belonged to the light pink kimono I was wearing and wrapped it around your leg.

I scooped you up and looked at your face as the blood trickled down your face.

I ran as fast as I could to the hospitable until the baby began to kick me furiously as if it wanted me to stop.

So I did.

Lucky for me Iruka-Sensei and Rock Lee were out talking a walk discussing Ninja Techniques."

Strawberry Kitten: Please don't ask why they were out that late talking about 'Ninja Techniques

"They helped me take you to a hospitable." I wondered why tears started to pour down Sakura's beautiful face.

Despite the tears coming down her face she continued to answer my question.

"That's why you're in the hospitable."

"Oh Naruto I'm **_so_** glad that your alive!!" She wrapped her medium arms around my neck almost choking me.

Sakura must of been really worried about me.

She pulled away from me after about five minutes of crying.

"Sorry, Naruto." She apologized as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just love you to much to let you die like that, or die period for that matter!" I could see that she was trying to make sure that no tears would fall from her eyes.

She did so by changing the subject.

"Hey, Naruto?" She asked me as she turned to my direction.

"Yes?" I smiled at her

"Remember when we were kids. You asked me out every single day and no matter how many times I said 'No!' you still came to my house even in the pouring rain?"

"Yeah, and you beat me up every time I asked you." I rubbed y head from remembering those painful memories.

"I finally said 'Yes' when I found out that Sasuke was gay."

"WHAT!!!! The only reason that you said 'Yes' was because you found out perishes Sasuke turned out to be a homo?! That's messed up, Saki!"

"Maybe so, but I have yet to regret it."

"Yeah, Me, Too" My voice went down to almost a whisper when Sakura leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed me and I kissed her back with her arms around my neck and my arms making their way around he slider little waist.

I pulled her close to me, afraid that if I let go she would disappear forever.

We were in the middle of our kiss when the door to my room slammed open.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

The two lovers parted and clenched their hearts with their hands trying to catch their breath.

"Well Sleeping Beautiful has finally woken up, huh?" Said a mysterious voice

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" Screamed Naruto

"Hey there, Buddy, how are ya felling?" Iruka asked as he walked a few steps in front of the door.

_**SNIFF, SNIFF**_

"I still don't know how I lost Sakura to Naruto?" Said a certain bushy brow that appeared from Iruka with anime tears falling from his eyes.

"GRRRRRR!! WHAT WAS THAT, BUSHY BROW?!"

"Just kidding. Are ya fellin' better?" Rock Lee asked as his face went back to normal and did a 'Thumbs-Up' sign.

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he used his hands to push himself up so that he could see everything better, plus the way he was sitting before was making his neck sore.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure that you were awake and felling better." Said Iruka.

"Okay, see ya!" Naruto said as he smiled, happy to see his Sensei.

_**SNIFF, SNIFF**_

"Farewell, My dear Sakura" Rock lee sniffed as the anime tears fell from his eyes once again.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto growled as he picked up the vase that was son the little table on his left and through it at Rock Lee but he blocked it by closing the door on his attempt to harm him.

"HA!! Missed Me!!" Rock Lee exclaimed through the other side of the door.

This made Sakura start to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he turned to his pink haired lover with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Nothing." She answered as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, And by the way" Iruka said as he reopened the door to only reviling his head.

"Sasuke and Kakashi'll come by in about a half-in-hour or so?" What Iruka was saying turned into a question when he saw Naruto put a scowl on his face, through himself and scooted down in to the bed and pulled the covers over his head, As if he was a five year old throwing a temper tantrum, And buried his head in his pillow.

"Tell that bitch, Sasuke, that he can **BURN IN FUCKIN' HELL!!!!!"**

-------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 6

-------------------------

Strawberry Kitten:

Well, I really hope that you guys like this chapter!

I know that Sasuke and Kakashi aren't in this chapter but I can promise you that they'll be in the next one and allot more to follow

This **_is _**their story after all!

--------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

--------------------

Chapter 7:

'A Secret Revealed'

----------------------


	7. Their Secrets Reveled

**Come Back!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Their Secrets Reveled**

**Strawberry Kitten:**

Okay sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter up

But just didn't have the time.

The only time I got to write this is when I had free time in school or the time before the teacher started teaching.

Anyway read and review!

**Naru, Kashi, Saskie & Sakura:**

And tell us what you think!

**Me: **Hey, Naru, why don't you do the disclaimer.

**Naruto: **Sure!

MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi does not own 'Naruto'.

**Me: **On with the story!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Naruto, What's wrong with you?

One minute your all cheerful and the next your telling people that they can go burn in hell?" Asked a curious Sakura.

"Yeah, I would like to know, Too." Said Iruka as Rock Lee walked into the room standing beside him.

"Do you really wanna know?!!" Naruto asked with extreme anger in his voice.

"When Sakura found me she said that it looked like I was looking for help, right?" Everyone nodded

"Well I was, Do you guys know whose house it was?" The angry blonde asked.

"I think it was Sasuke-Kun's house." Sakura answered

"Yep it was Sasuke's house!

He heard me banging on the door, I know he did but instead of helping me he was in their SCREWING KAKASHI!!!!" Naruto screamed as everyone gasped in surprise.

"B-but the Hokage said that they had to wait until he was 18?!" Iruka stuttered.

"Well that didn't stop them getting it on a month ago, did it?!"

By now Naruto was getting very angry.

Just thinking about Sasuke got his blood boiling and not in a good way.

The hatred that he had for him was more then he did al those years ago.

The only reason that Naruto had hated him so much was because the women he loved for so many years was in love with him.

Now that Sakura was in love with him he had no need to hate Sasuke anymore.

So they decided to put their past behind them and behind them and become friends.

But now Naruto regrets that day so much.

If Sasuke had just listened to the truth he wouldn't be in the hospitable with only one leg.

Everyone knew that Mitsugi only attacks at night when a person is left alone.

The Hokage even told us to never be outside at night alone with out a buddy.

Sasuke knew that but he didn't care.

Naruto knew that the only reason that Mitsugi didn't touch Sasuke because he wasn't stupid enough to touch an Uchiha.

"I have to go tell Lord Hokage imminently!" Iruka exclaimed as he made a hand-sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**-Knock, Knock-**

Went the door to Naruto's hospitable room as an old man walked in to the room wearing a pure white lab coat, Short gray hair and a gray mustache that went completely around the man's mouth.

The man that turned out to be the doctor 76-year-old Kioki Measaki.

Measaki walked up to the bottom of Naruto's bed and picked up the clipboard the hung from it.

After a few moments of looking at the piece of paper he began to stroke his beard.

He finally spoke.

"Will you two please excuse us." The doctor asked directing his words towards Rock Lee and Sakura.

"Sure, I have go meet up with Ten Ten anyway." With that said Rock Lee left in a puff of smoke.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, Naruto?" Sakura asked

"No, that's okay, Saki" Naru responded

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside the door." Sakura bent down and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room while closing the door behind her.

"She's pretty cute." The doctor told his patient as he turned his head from Sakura walked out the door.

"Hey! Watch it, Doc!!" Naruto was not happy with some old man watching his girl.

"You know your really lucky man."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto answered with his eyes halfway open thinking of the women that had saved him from the brink of death.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the old man began to speak.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, it looks like you've suffered some serious nerve damage on your left leg." The gray haired man explained as he flipped through the papers on the clipboard.

"What do you mean 'Nerve Damage'?" Naruto demanded as he pushed himself up against the pillow that was lying up against the bedpost behind him.

"When the... uh... Incident happened and when the dirt and germs entered your wound it made your nerves on that leg to become completely shot." Measaki explained.

"Well, can't you just put a fake one in its place?" The blonde asked with his voice filled with terror.

"I'm afraid not, doing that would cause the germs in your leg to spread.

If that happened we'll have to amputate half of your body.

If we do that you won't survive the surgery."

"S-so I-I won't be a-able to play with my kid when it's born?" Naruto choked while holding back the tears that were welding up in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Measaki said as he put his head down and turned to the door to leave the boy to think.

"Do you want me to send your girlfriend in, Naruto?"

"Yeah..." He answered with his head down as the shadows covered his face from the light.

The old man left the room telling Sakura that she could reenter the room.

The man slowly closed the sliding door as the cherry blossom girl entered the room with her hand extended out in front of her as she slowly approached her blonde headed lover.

She heard every last word that the doctor had told Naruto.

She had to put her hands over her mouth so that two couldn't hear her.

Naruto cupped his hands over his eyes as started to sob furiously.

"Oh, Naruto..." Sakura walked over to him, sat on the bed beside him and cradled him in her arms as he soaked her pink kimono.

Sakura began to sob silently not wanting the father of her child to get even more upset then he already was.

"Sakura...! Sakura...!! I'm so sorry...!!" Naruto apologized as the tears began to fall faster down his face while his hands began to squeeze her pink outfit until his knuckles turned white.

"Shhh! It's not your fault... It's not your fault..." She hushed him as the hot tears fell down from her eyes just as fast as Naruto's.

The two comforted each other until they both fell fast asleep still in each other's arms.

**-Two Hours Later-**

**-Knock, Knock-**

Went the door of the blonde boy's room.

Sakura woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and also the sore spot on her neck from her early sleeping position.

She slowly placed her sad blonde lover from her chest to the bed that she was sleeping on.

Sakura stretched her arms in the air as she walked over to the door while rubbing the sleep from her eyes once more.

When she opened the door she found her former gray-haired Sensei, Kakashi Hatake holding the hand of her ex-crush and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?!" The gray-haired jonin asked as he put his hand up looking as if he was signaling someone or thing to stop.

"Shhhh!" She hushed him as she put a finger in front of her lips.

"He's been having a rough day and needs all the rest he can get." She explained

"Oh, Sorry." Kakashi apologized

The boy in the bed began to shift, turned and moaned until he lifted himself up while he rubbed his right eye with his fist.

"Who's that, Saki?" Naruto asked has his eyes shot open as they locked onto Sasuke.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" **He screamed as he pointed his index finger at the Uchiha.

Naruto was furious.

Sasuke knew exactly what he had done and now he had the nerve to show his face.

Sasuke was completely and utterly confused.

"Well I... Just came to see if you.. Were felling better, that's all."

Sasuke felt uncomfortable so he put the hand that was holding his new found lover's hand and put it behind his back and caressed his other arm, Giving then sign that he was completely uncomfortable and confused.

Naruto looked at Sakura telling her, without words, that he needed to talk this bastard alone.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's glare towards Sasuke and excused himself by saying:

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She answered

"I didn't get a chance to eat yet, Can you show me where I can get some thing to eat?""

Yea, Sure." She answered once again never taking her eyes off of Naruto.

After about two minutes after the two men's lovers had left Sasuke had finally relaxed as he asked Naruto something.

"Why are you so mad at me, Naru?"

'Naru' was a nickname that Sasuke had come up with for fun.

So in return Naruto gave him a nickname back.

"Well, Saskie..." That was the nickname that Naruto had used against him.

"For starters why shouldn't I be mad?

I asked for your help, I told you the truth about your so-called-lover, I befriended you when no one else would, I've saved your life countless times and what do you do?" Naruto asked hypothetically

"You ruined my life by doing just like you've been doing for years! Not listing when people have to say even when it's the truth!!" Naruto screamed as his face became beet-red from all of the anger that he held inside of him for so long.

Sasuke was becoming agitated by Naruto and went from his happy mood back to his smug, icy-cold mood.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke said as he leaned onto the wall with his back, arms folded onto his chest.

'What the hell dose he mean: 'What am I talking about?' The blonde thought

"You really want to know? Do you?!"

Naruto pulled the white sheets that covered his lower body and stood up.

As he stumbled over to the wall he extended his hands and arms out in front of himself as the hit the wall so that he wouldn't hit the cold ground.

Naruto hissed mentally as the blood rushed to what was left of his leg.

(**A/N:** Which wasn't much.)

Sasuke pushed himself from the wall as his hands dropped to his side and his eyes widened with horror when he saw Naruto's leg.

He had the same look on his face the same night when his older brother, Itachi had made him relive the gruesome terror of his clan's death.

Naruto slid his foot straight as he had one hand by his side while the other one was still on the wall supporting him.

When he faced Sasuke he said:

"**This** is what I'm talking about!"

Sasuke's legs went limp as the bucked beneath him.

"Wha-what the hell happed?!!" he stuttered.

"**YOU**, is what happened!!!!" The Kyuubi shouted.

"If you hadn't left me and listen to reason I would still have my leg right now and be able to play with my kid when it's born!!

'Oh, I'm sorry kiddo, Daddy can't play with you right now he's too busy trying to get from point 'A' to point fuckin' 'B' without busting my Goddamn face!!!!"

"I'm not even a full ninja anymore!

I'm **half **a **ninja!!!**"

Tears poured down his eyes, By this time Sasuke was back on his feet and walked over to his blonde-haired friend ever so slowly.

"I-I-I can't even be... Hokage... anymore!" Naru fell to his knee as he let the tears silently fall from his eyes.

Sasuke's hand was an inch from the boy's shoulder

as he knelt down to the fox boy's level when he slapped it away while causing blood to slowly from the Uchiha's hand as he snapped it back.

"Don't you EVER touch me!!!!!!!!!!"

The door to the room opened as a purple haired woman wearing a one-piece fishnet outfit with a tan jacket and dark purple skirt on and a clipboard in hand walked into the room.

She looked at the wooden object then at the two boys that were on the ground.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked, "Please come with me."

Sasuke nodded in agreement to the women know as Anko Miarashi.

"Where's Kashi-- I mean Kakashi?" He asked

"He's at the Hokage's office, that's were headed right now." Anko answered.

"Saki..." Naruto said in a daze.

"Mmh?" Anko questioned

"Sakura... Where?"

"Oh!" She realized that he was asking were Sakura was.

Anko walked over to Naruto, knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto...? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sakura... Where is she?" He asked again still in a daze.

He didn't care about anything else but where the love of his life was and nothing more.

"She's outside the room. Do you want me to get her for you?"

He nodded, as he never made eye contact with the older women.

"Naruto, I'm going to put you here while I go get Sakura, Okay?" Anko said as she placed Naruto back on the bed and placed the covers back on him as she and Sasuke left the room.

'So it really is true. Poor kid' She thought.

"Sakura, Naruto really needs you right now." Anko said as she opened the door to talk to the pink-haired ninja.

"Okay." She replied as she walked into Naruto's room.

Anko stopped the cherry blossom girl as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's very lucky to have someone like you to love and take care of him.

Protect him always."

"I plan to." Was Sakura's answer.

"Good! UCHIHA!!!" Anko screamed

"Yeah?!" Sasuke shouted back as he was scared half to death by her outburst.

"Let's go! You and Hatake have a date with the Hokage."

Anko's said as the pity voice seemed to have been sucked up into a Place hole never to bee seen again as her forceful voice came into play.

The two disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to hold Naruto in her arms as he cried for the rest of the night.

All the while apologizing to her over and over again.

_**END OF CHAPTER 7**_

**Strawberry Kitten**

That was really long!!

So it took so long to update!

Anyway enjoy!!

Sorry that Anko was a bit OCC at first but she's going to be herself very soon.

And don't expect all of these new character's that are on the show now because I'm only going to do the people that I know.

Tell me what you think!

LATER!!

Next Chapter:

"Execution Or Banishment?"


	8. Execution Or Banishment?

**Come Back!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Execution Or Banishment?**

The hokage paced the room back and forth with his hands together behind him in front of Sasuke and Kakashi.

After a long while of pacing the old man finally walked over to his big wooden desk as he dropped himself into the chair.

"Dear God!" He mumbled as he leaned on his elbows with his face in his hands.

The Hokage slid his hands down his face causing his skin to stretch as his hand slammed onto the desk.

"Is something wrong, Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko?" The man called for his assistant.

"Yes, Sire?" She answered.

"Please explain."

"Yes, Sire."

The women answered as she walked up in front of the desk as she read what was written on the clipboard she was carrying.

"Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha.

For disobeying the Hokage's rules you are here by banished from this and another village."

"What!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"You herded me." Anko said

'Damn! Ino's not going to be happy about this.' Kakashi thought.

"But, Lord Hokage" Sasuke pleaded.

"No excuses!!" Anko yelled.

"You broke the rules there for you have to pay the consequences! End of story!!"

"But it wasn't his fault!!" Sasuke ignored Anko's yelling.

"You **both** violated the law there for you **both** get the punishment!!"

She was getting angry.

She just wanted them to take the punishment like men and get it over with.

"Now, Anko, If Sasuke-Kun wants to take responsibility for what happed then fine.

He'll be the only one to get banishment."

"B-b-b-but Lord Hokage?!!" Anko screamed as she stumbled over her words while she turned around to look at her lord with a surprised look on her face with her mouth wide open.

Anko dropped her head as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Yes, My Lord." She said as she returned to her place beside her master while she focused all of her anger onto the clipboard as cracks started to reviled themselves.

"Sasuke, Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the boy gripping his stomach with one of his eyes squeezed shut.

"Y-yeah, It's just that my stomach's been acting up for the last month, that's all."

"What happened?" The Hokage asked.

"Sasuke's stomach's just been hurting that's all." The Jonini explained

"Yeah I'll... be... alright..." Sasuke said as he blacked out and hit the floor.

"Sasuke!!" Kakashi screamed as he ran to his lover and kneeled down onto the ground as he picked up him up bridal-style.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

'What happened?' Sasuke questioned

'Oh, yeah I fainted.'

I could hear Kashi-Bear talking to me.

He said:

"Don't worry, Sasuke, Help's on the way!"

Before that I heard The Hokage scream at that bitch, Anko, so that she could call an ambulance.

**(A/N: Just to make things clear I love Anko!)**

Man I hope that I'm not dying.

I couldn't take it if I had to leave Kashi all alone.

But I bet that Naruto would cheer for joy if I died.

I just hope that I live long enough to see Kakashi's face one more time.

I really do.

_**End Of Chapter 8 **_

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

See Ya!!!

_**Strawberry Kitten!**_


	9. Pregnant?

**Come Back!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Pregnant?**

"Where am I?"

Sasuke grunted as he slowly opened his eyes to find out that he was in the hospital.

"Oh, thank God, your wake!!" He heard a voice call out to him.

"Is that you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he slowly turned his head to the side to see the pink-headed girl sitting next to him.

"If you guys keep on scaring me like that I'm going to be the that's going to end up in a hospitable bed.

Then who's going to greet you when you wake up?"

Sakura said as a simple smile played across her lips.

"Yeah, guess your right..." The same happened to Sasuke.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" He shouted as he saw his friend with her hand on the doorknob.

"I have to take care of Naruto.

He keeps on having these horrible nightmares, and he told me that he doesn't want me to see you.

The only reason that he let me see you is because I told him what happened with you and Kakashi-Sensei in the Hokage's office." Sakura explained

'That's right.

As soon as I leave this place I'm banished from this and any other village.' Sasuke thought as he put his head down; the shadows of his hair blocking the world from seeing his face.

"SASUKE!!!!" Kakashi screamed as he flung the sliding door open scaring Sakura out of her mind and snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts and pulling his head back up.

"Oh, Hi, Kakashi." Sasuke greeted his lover

'Oh thank God!!' The jonin mentally thanked with a hand on his heart.

"Oh good you're awake!" Dr. Mieasaki said as he walked into the room randomly and scaring the cherry blossom girl yet again.

"I don't think that my heart can take much more of this-- Bye you guys!" She said as she turned to wave and walked out the room.

"Well then lets get started then, shall we?" The doctor said as Kakashi sat down next to the teen while holding his hand.

Sasuke just blushed.

He soon noticed that the doctor had put a see-through black paper on a white board the was strapped to the wall.

"Let me be the first to congratulate the two of you!"

The doctor said.

This caused a confused look on Kakashi's face.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked the old man.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!!!!" He exclaimed as he flicked the light on the X-ray.

On the X-ray showed what looked like the inside of Sasuke's stomach.

Inside was a little tiny human inside all curled up.

Seeing this picture caused Kakashi to pass out with swirling anime eyes.

"KAKASHI!!!" Sasuke screamed

'How the _**hell**_am I going to tell Ino that I'm having a kid!!'

'I'm sooo screwed!!'

_**End Of Chapter 9**_

_**Strawberry Kitten**_

I'm wicked sorry for not updating for two long months!!

And also that this chapter is so short!!

The next one should be longer then this one!!

By the way just to bring this to everyone's attention about this story.

FLAMES ARE ABOSLUTELY NOT ALLOWED!!!!

[Not that I got any for this fic!

And please don't review this story about how you hate Sasuke and he should have answered the door when Naruto was banging on it and so on!!

All the character in this story are my fave character on Naruto!!!

(Except for Sakura!! I hate her!!! But I started writing this fic before I re-watched episodes 1-4)

And don't flame any of the character!!!

I hope that after reading this you'll still read the story!!

I also have two more stories I'm going to put up!!  
One for Naruto and the other for FullMetal Alchemist!

Please read those and future stories from me!!

Love you all,

_**Strawberry Kitten**_


	10. Is Telling The Truth Really That Easy?

**Come Back!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Is Telling The Truth Really That Easy?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Strawberry Kitten:**

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update!

So that you don't have to wait any longer...

Ladies and Gents'...

Chapter 10 of...

COME BACK!!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10:**

**Is Telling The Truth Really That Easy?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Shit, shit, shit!!!' The Jonin cursed in his head as he paced back and forth with his hands behind his back.

It's only been a few hours since the both of them had left the Hospital and Kakashi was starting to feel a little dizzy again.

So he stopped his pacing and sat down on the bed that he and Sasuke shared and rested his gloved hand onto his side-ways silver locks.

'Okay. I gotta tell Sasuke 'bout me Ino.

And I gotta tell her that I'm having a Kid by Sasuke, also'

'DAMN IT!!!

Why the hell did I want to have sex with this kid so badly?

Am I that much of a pervert?!' Kakashi continued to curse and question himself until his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kakashi called out to the person on the other side of the door.

Sure enough it was Sasuke.

He slowly pushed the door open and poked his head in.

"C-can I come in?"

You could tell that our little Sasuke was scared because of the stuttering he was doing. He was shuddering because he was afraid that his lover would be mad at him for being pregnant.

Kakashi never really showed and interest in having kids.

But he never said that he never wanted any nor that he didn't want any, either.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you, anyway."

Sasuke walked into the room, closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Kakashi.

"Sasuke I need to tell you--" He was cut off when the Teen interrupted him.

"Kakashi, I'm really glad that Naruto was wrong and that you love me and not Ino."

Sasuke said.

As he said this he leaned over and hugged the mans side.

With closed eyes he continued to speak.

If you didn't love me, then you wouldn't have came to the Hospital when I passed out in the Hokage's office.

And it wasn't like you stayed with me just to have sex with me, right?"

Kakashi just stretched the collar to his tight, blue turtleneck and took a big gulp.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you--" Kakashi tried with all his might to tell Sasuke the truth but every time he did Sasuke would cut him off.

"You Know I love you, Right?" The boy said.  
"You know that I love you with all my heart; for now and always.

Even after my body and soul are long gone.

And I'm sure--- No! **Positive!! **That our baby will love you just as much; If not more."

Sasuke's words touched Kakashi's heart.

More than anything ever had before.

Or ever will.

Sasuke took his arms off of the mans waist and pushed himself upward by placing his hands on the leg that was closest to him.

"I love you, 'Kashi!"

Kakashi couldn't help it.

He yanked his mask down and pressed his lips on the boy's.

Surprised by Kakashi's actions, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Kakashi hadn't kissed him since the night he confessed his love for him all those years ago.

Sasuke took advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss.

Their tongue battled with one another as kashi slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt and let it rest on the boy's chest.

The two moaned into the kiss as they fell sideways onto the bed.

Their lips still together.

The two stayed like this until Kakashi broke apart from the other male; breathing heavily.

"I gotta go..." Was all the jonin said as he walked out the bedroom door and out the house onto the dark streets.

Leaving Sasuke very confused on what just happened.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile

On The streets of

Konaha...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm so confused!

I don't know who I'm in love with anymore!!"

Kakashi expressed as he walked with his head down, kicking a stray soup can while the cold air nipped at his face.

Kakashi pulled the mask on his face back up as air started to blow a little bit harder.

As Kashi kicked the can once more he lifted his finger to see the small wedding band that he got for him and Sasuke.

When he asked him to 'marry him.'

As he looked at the ring images of the Uchiha flashed though his head.

Soon after he dug in his pocket to find the ring that he used to ask Ino to marry him with, and started to see images of her as well.

As he looked at both rings back to back, He saw images of his two 'lovers'.

After a few minutes of looking at the rings he mumbled something under his breath.

"Ahhhh... Damn it all...!" He cursed.

"It looks like I have feelings for him after all.

Go figure."

"Guess I better tell him before he starts to come looking for me."

With that said Kakashi put his hands in his pocket and began to walk towards the house that he and Sasuke shared.

Before he was able to tale at least five steps, he heard someone call his name.

He turned around to see Ino running towards him.

"Hey, baby!" She said as she pulled his mask down and went on the tips of her toes so that she could give him a kiss.

Her lips didn't even reach his when she felt him pull back.

Ino opened her eyes to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she went back to her normal height.

"Is Sasuke around?"

"No. He's not." The silver-haired man said.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" She asked again as fear appeared in her voice.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him?!"

Ino, now, was on the verge of tears.

Kakashi answered by turning his eye(s) in the opposite direction.

Ino tool a hint and turned around; her back facing the elder of the two.

'I'm sorry, Ino.' He mentally apologized.

And with his hands in his pockets he turned around to go tell Sasuke how he really felt.

As Ino was walking, an Idea popped into her head.

She stopped walking and turned around to look at Kakashi's back.

"Hey, Kakashi." She called while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Kakashi turned around as well so that he could look at the bleach-blonde girl.

"'Member that jutsu that I've been working on, that even the Lord Hokage himself said was extremely dangerous?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing" She half sang while walking up to Kakashi and twirling the tip of her ponytail around her finger.

Ino didn't stop walking up towards Kakashi until she was inches from his face.

Kakashi just had a scowl on his face, while he stared at her straight in the eyes.

"It's just that if you even try and go back to that wannabe ninja.

I just might have to use 'that jutsu' on him." Ino said as she let two of her fingers walk up his shoulder and watched them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Like, I'll let you get within two inches of him."

"Oh, contraire; my little 'Kashi-Bear---"

"Don't call me that!!" He spat.

Ignoring his comment she continued to talk while taking two steps back.

"Okay! Did I forget to tell you that your Shaningan or special technique can detect this move?" She explained as she tilted her head to the side, closed one eye and holding up her pointer finger.

"What?!"

Kakashi was stunned that there was such a jutsu that his Shaningan could do such a thing.

"Sooo..." She said going right back to her earlier position in front of the Gray-Haired Jonin.

"If you try to go back to him I just might have to kill him.

Understand?"

Kakashi just growled a death growl but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"'Kashi! There you are!!" The voice belonged to the young Uchiha as he ran up to his baby daddy.

"You've been gone for quite a while. I was getting worried.

Uhh.. Is everything alright, here?" Sasuke questioned when he saw how dangerously close Ino was to Kakashi.

"Uhhh... Kakashi... Why is Ino so damn close to you?"

"It's because..." Kakashi tried to explain the situation to Sasuke but was soon cut off by Ino.

"It's because we're engaged!" She announced as she draped her arms around his shoulder and neck.

Sasuke's eyes shot open when he heard what Ino had said.

"W-w-w-what?" Sasuke was beyond confused.

'Could what Naruto had said been right, after all?

NO! It can't be!!' Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head.

He had to know the truth.

"Kakashi...?" He asked with his head down and the dark abyss of the night and shadows engulfed his face; as well as his hair.

"Yeah?" The man answered without even sparing his second lover a simple glance; while Ino still leaned on him.

He could have just walked away.

Without even saying a word.

Letting his actions do the talking.

But he soon realized that if he did that it would just leave more tension and pain between forever.

Mostly for Kakashi.

"Yes... It's true..." He said in a hushed tone; turning his head in the other direction, so that he wouldn't have to look into those broken eyes.

"T-t-t-then why the sex and he proposal?"

He just had to know.

"We planed it all out, all those years ago." Ino explained.

"B-b-but why?" His voice shook.

Kakashi said nothing.

"DAMN IT, KAKASHI!!!!

ANSWER ME!!" Sasuke demanded as his voice reached a new level of screaming.

A monstrous amount of tears fell down his face.

Ino had just about had enough of the Uchiha's screaming and demanding.

She walked over to Sasuke, and without notice, punched him so hard in the face that he flew and tumbled to the ground.

Kakashi was about to do something to her until she shot him the coldest glare that caused him to freeze in place.

Sasuke finally collected himself and stood up while holding his cheek.

Normally he would have gone off on her and beat her up so bad that her great-great-great grand kids would have felt the pain.

But he was still contemplating that fact that Kakashi had used him.

For the past 5 years.

"You fuckin' little brat! I can't believe that after five years that you haven't noticed yet! Have you?"

"Notice what?"

"Oh, for the love of..." She mumbled as she squeezed the skin on the ridge of her nose.

"That he only wanted you for SEX!!! YOU DUMB ASS!!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened yet again as his mouth hung open only slightly.

"N-N-N-NO! K-K-Kakashi would never do such a thing!"

"Man! You're a naive little thing!" She said

"How should I put this..." She said to herself.

"Let's just say that Kakashi's a man of varieties."

"You're lying!!" He tried to block the lies that were being told but no matter how hard he tried they just kept resurfing in his mind.

"Haven't you learned your lesson the first time you called someone a liar?

He got his whole leg completely cleared off!"

'So it is true!

Naruto **was **telling the truth!'

Soon, clouds the color of the dark sky soon surrounded them.

The rain from within those clouds soon began to fall; light then heavy.

"Just great!" Ino exclaimed as she though her arms in the air.

"Come on, Kakashi, let's go!" The Konichi started to walk away; Kakashi soon followed with a finale glance in Sasuke's direction.

"I love you..." He whispered, but loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"I told you earlier that from now and forever, 'till death and beyond, no matter what happened's.

I'll always love you, Kakashi Hatake.."

The rain was mixing with his broken heart.

And, some-how, it hurt.

'Sasuke...' Kakashi thought.

"Awww!! That's so sweet!!

So sweet that I think I just might puke!---

Come on, Kakashi!" Ino commanded him as she started to walk away.

"Yeah..." He took a final glance at Sasuke, turned around and followed Ino.

The next thing he knew was that he was running up to Kakashi and rapped his arms around his waist and put his cheek on the man's vest.

"Promise me you'll come back to me one day? Okay?"

Sasuke gripe tightened slightly after asking the question. Afraid to let go.

He waited eagerly for an answer.

He needed this answer more than anything.

A grunt, a 'Sure, I'll come back' a hand jester, **anything!**

What he wished for was exactly what he wanted.

Kakashi never said a word.

All he did was pull out of Sasuke's grip and continued walking.

Sasuke let the man slip through his fingers like the rain glided its way down his pale skin.

He just stared at the green vest in shock as the tears started to surface again.

Ino just smirked and unfolded her arms and skipped her way over to Kakashi and held his hand.

What happened to Sasuke, you may ask?

Due to the shock, his kegs completely gave out and he hit the floor; bent over.

Sobbing his heart out as the rain continued to weep on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER

10!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kimmiko Uchiha:**

FINALLY!!!

Chapter 10 is finally up!!!

The rest of the chap's should be up shortly.

Or not.

It depends on if I get caught doing it during my computer class since my mom won't let me on her's.

This has got to be the most dramatic Chapter I've ever written!!

YAY ME!!!!!

**-**Clears throat**-**

I've written up to Ch.15 in my notebook So... yeah...

And expect allot more Ch.'s to be long like this or shorter.

And one more thing.

As I was writing Ch.15 I realized how fem I've made Sasuke!

...Weird...

Anywho...

There's gonna be another time-skip in the next chappie.

So look out for that.

Love you all!!

**---Kimmiko Uchiha----**

Next Chapter:

"Meet My Son, Enjeru Hatake!"

And for the first time EVER!!!

CHAPTER PREVIEW!!

It's been 5 years since I've heard of seen Kakashi.

And in those 5 years I've been raising my Son, Enjeru!

After picking up my son from Iruka-Sensei's hose after coming back from a mission I see some one I haven't seen for over 5 years.

END CHAPTER PREVIEW!!

Who's this mysterious person?

Sakura, Naruto or Sasuke's long lost Uncle: Uncle Bob????!!!!!


	11. Meet My Son, Enjeru Hatake!

**COME BACK!**

**Chapter 11:**

**"Meet My Son, Enjeru!"**

**Sasuke's POV!**

It was almost midnight as I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop on my way to Iruka-Sensei's house.

I just got off a weeklong mission.

It's been five years since that whole thing with Kakashi leaving me for Ino.

I haven't heard, see or talked to him since.

Oh, yeah! Before I forget.

I gave birth to a boy.

I named him 'Enjeru'

Let me tell you what he looks like.

He has Kakashi's hair (Same color and style.)

And has two limp bangs like things, too. (They're the color of my hair and there's one on each side, as well.)

He as midnight blue eyes and specks of gray in them.

I swear when the moon hits them it's as if they just seem to glow.

The reason that I'm on the way to Iruka-sensei's house is because when I'm on missions he watches him for me.

On the night that Kakashi left he told me that when my kid was born he would be glad to help in any way.

I really owe him allot for helping me for the past few years.

I finally arrive at his apartment door and knocked.

I could here a voice on the other side.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Sasuke."

I could hear the sounds of locks unlocking.

He finally opened the door and greeted me.

"Hey, Sasuke! Enjeru just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"I few minutes ago? Iruka! It's almost midnight!" I was not happy with him going to bed so late.

**(A/N: Motherly, much, Sasuke?!)**

"Hey, don't blame me! It's as if this kid's an early reincarnation of Naruto! I don't know where he gets all this energy from when both his parents are Konaha's quietest Ninja beside Hinata." He told me as I walked in the house and picked up my sleeping son that was on the couch.

Out of know where I became happy.

Just looking at him makes me feel like I actually did something _**right **_for once.

**(A/N: AWWWWWWW!!! Sorry! I'll stop interrupting now!)**

I was about to walk out of the apartment, with my back facing Iruka.

"I saw Kakashi today." Was all he said to make me immediately freeze.

He ignored it and continued talking.

"Enjeru was too busy playing with his friends to notice him."

'Good!' I thought to myself as I looked down at him.

I never told Enjeru that he had a father.

I thought it was best not for him to be caught up in the drama that Kakashi and me had.

He just didn't deserve it.

"Thanks again, Iruka-sensei." I told him as I faced him.

I was outside the door and he was inside.

"For the _**last**_ time, Sasuke! It's 'Iruka'! No more of this 'Sensei' business. I'm starting to feel old and besides we're friends, now, right?"

"Yeah.." I smiled "Thanks, Iruka."

"That's more like it! Now go on and get some rest! You just got off a week-long mission and need your rest."

I chuckled to myself.

Always like Iruka to be worrying about everyone _**but **_himself.

"Night, Iruka.." I tell him.

"G' night, Sasuke." He said as he closed the door and I started walking away.

Not even five minutes of walking and my son starts to rub his eyes.

After the focus, they shoot open and he screams at me.

"MOMMY!!!!!!" He wraps his tiny arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

"How was your mission? Did you kill anyone? Was there blood? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!!!"

I just laughed.

Enjeru soon started to crawl on my face and onto the back of my neck. Causing me to stop walking.

'God, I hate it when he does that!'

Soon after him crawling on my face I start walking again.

I feel him hug the back of my neck.

"I really missed you, mommy..."

I put my hand on the ones that are around my neck.

"I missed you too, Enjeru.."

The rest of the walk was just perfect.

That was until I saw a dark figure in front of us.

I stopped. Afraid that that person might hurt my son.

I had an evil look on my face that read: 'Come any closer and I'll rip you to shreds!!'

Well... That look was completely wiped off my face when I saw who it was as he stepped under the bright streetlight.

"Kakashi..."

**End Chapter 11**

**Auther's Note:  
**This is the best that I could do since I lost the Notebook that had this chapter in it.

(Don't worry! The next ones after this are in a completely different one.

And I'll try to add more as soon as I can.

**Also! **

The Christmas version of: "Meet The Folks." Is going to be up shortly of after Christmas.

I'll try my best to finish it before then!

Thank you all for reviewing!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	12. At Last We Meet Again!

**Kimmiko: **I'm really sorry for the looooong-ass update!!!

I'm really lazy so that could be one of the reasons and that we justgot internet on our computer just a month ago and I had to use the libary and mom's comp to do the other ones. So without futher ado here's chapter 12 of "COME BACK!"

**WARNING!!!!**

**Sasuke is EXTREAMLY OCC!!!!!**

**AND THS IS A YAOI STORY!! IT MEANS THAT TWO MEN ARE TOGETHER!!!(You should already know this if you've come this far.) **

**NO HATE MAIL, REVIEWS AND/OR PM'S!!!!**

* * *

**COME BACK!**

**Chapter 12:**

**"At Last We Meet Again"**

* * *

"Kakashi?" Sasuke stumbled forward.

When he realized what he was doing he stopped himself immediately.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke." Kakashi walked closer to Sasuke and the child that was glued to the Uchiha's neck.

Kakashi finally noticed the small child huddled on The Uchiha's neck and asked:  
"Who's the kid?" He pointed with his thumb, all the while looking at Sasuke.

Thinking that the man was the killer from the movie that he had watched while his uncle wasn't looking he tighted his grip on his mother's neck even more making it hard for Sasuke to breath.

Sasuke started to choke out his son's name as he tried to loosen his grip.

He pulled his son over his shoulder and held him in his arms and noticed that he was crying.

"Enjeru? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he slowly and gently rubbed his back; trying to calm him down.

"M-mommy!! I don't wanna die!!!!!" The tears fell down his face even faster.

"What?" The two men had very confused looks on their faces.

It finally clicked in Sasuke's mind that he was talking about Kakashi.

_'Damn it!'_ He cursed. _'I told Iruka not to let him watch __**any**__ scary movies! Especialy at night!' _Sasuke sighed deeply and then pulled his son back so that he was looking into his dark-blue eyes.

"Baby, look. He's not going to kill you. I promise." the boy wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand which made him look a ten-thousand times more adorable.

"A-a-and you?"

"He's not gonna hurt me either."

_'Even though he can't hurt me more than he did all those years ago.'_

"Soooo... Mommy..?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is this man, then?"

"This 'man' is your father, Enjeru."  
'Unfortunately'

Enjeru blinked in confusion at his mother's.

"Really?" Enjeru just didn't believe him.

"Really, really." Sasuke replied.

Enjeru giggled. He loved it when Sasuke did that. It was so funny to him.

_'Wow!! So this is my son, huh?' _Kakashi thought. _'He's Gorgeous!! He gets it from Sasuke after all.' _His eyes went half lid.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

"I don't have any missions tomorrow... Soooo... do you wanna come to the park with me Enjeru?" Sasuke asked the Copy Nin. All the while looking in te other direction so that the older man couldn't see him blushing.

Cause if he did look at him he would be studding up the yin yang!

No matter what happened between the two Sasuke still loved the man. he made a promise and he wasn't about to break it because he was so clueless that he didn't know that Kakashi was cheating on him five years ago.

"Sure! Why not?"

Sasuke was over joyed! But kept his happiness locked up inside so that he didn't seem like an idiot in front of him.

"So, tomorrow Daddy's going to the park with us?" Enjeru asked his mother.

"That's alright" He sang.

It finally rang in the Uchiha's brain what time it was.

"Alright, little one. Time for bed!"

"Whyyyyy?!! I just took one at uncle 'Ruka's house!"

"Yes, but that was only for a short time. And if you don't wanna go to bed that's fine."

"Really?!" The boys spirit suddenly picked up.

"Yep, but that means that only me and daddy can go while you stay at home by yourself."

Enjeru 'Humphed' as he folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"You're no fair, Mommy!"

"I know." Sasuke said as he kissed his son on the side of his face near his eye.

"Besides, Life isn't fair. Trust me." He looked up at Kakashi when he said the final part but Kakashi failed to notice as due to the fact that he was too busy looking at the wonderful creation that Sasuke had created.

"Alright, Say 'Goodnight' to Daddy, Ya little monster!"

"Night, Daddy!!" Enjeru waved happily to his new found father as Sasuke carried him away.

"Meet us at the park at noon sharp!" Was Sasuke's final words to Kakashi as his body was engulfed in the darkness of the night.

A light blush came onto Kakashi's face; As did a small smile.

_'Was that suppose to be and invitation for date or was it just something so that I could spend time with my son?' _He pondered.

He shrugged his shoulders.

_'Guess it dosen't really matter. Either way I get t spend time with Sasuke after five long years.' _Kakshi thought.

_'Thank God that Ino isn't here!!' _He thanked all the gods for that.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep. I got a big day tomorrow."

And with that said Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and began to walk in the direction of his house.

Excited about his 'date' with Sasuke.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**12**

* * *

**Kimmiko:** Sorry it's so short but the next one will(Hopefully) be long. I already have it writen out in my notebook.

But the begining is kinda boring but the rest is good.

P.S. If yourwondering who this "Kimmiko" person just ask and I'll be happy to answer!!

Also that the next chapter should be up by the weekend or sooner. (NO PROMISES!!)

JA NE!!


End file.
